dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Birds of Prey: The Emancipation of Harley Quinn
Birds of Prey (And The Fantabulous Emancipation of one Harley Quinn) ist eine US-Amerikansche Comicverfilmung des DC Extended Universe. Prämisse „Nachdem sie mit dem Joker abgebrochen hat, kommen Harley Quinn und drei andere weibliche Superhelden – Black Canary, Huntress und Renee Montoya – zusammen um das Leben eines kleinen Mädchens (Cassandra Cain) vor einem Bösen Kriminellen zu retten." Handlung Besetzung Trivia *Am 23. November 2015 fand Latino Review heraus, dass Warner Bros. ''angeblich für einen oder beide Justice League Filme plane, Black Canary als Charakter auftreten zu lassen. Bei Erfolg soll der Charakter später sogar einen eigenen Film unter dem Titel ''Birds of Prey bekommen. Als mögliche Schauspielerinnen für die Rolle werden Abbey Lee und Alona Tal für Dinah Darke und Dinah Laurel Lance gehandelt. *Am 11. November 2016 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Christina Hodson das Drehbuch zum Film schreiben soll. Weiterhin soll Margot Robbie ihre Rolle aus Suicide Squad wieder aufnehmen und ebenfalls produzieren. *Am 19. Januar 2018 gab Screen Rant bekannt, dass der Film in aktiver Bearbeitung sein soll und es einer von Drei DCEU-Filmen sein wird, in welchem Margot Robbie mitspielt *Am 17. April 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Cathy Yan, den Regieposten übernehmen soll, während Margot Robbie, Sue Kroll, und Bryan Unkless produzieren sollen. Die Dreharbeiten zum Projekt sollen Ende 2018 beginnen. *Am 6. Juli 2018 gab Margot Robbie, in einem Interview mit Flickering Myth bekannt, dass der Film sich sehr von den anderen, in Produktion befindelichen Harley Quinn-Filmen, unterscheiden wird. So soll der Film ein wesentlich kleineres Budget haben und auf ein R-rated zugeschnitten werden. Weiterhin, gab sie im Gespräch mit Omega Underground bekannt, das die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Januar 2019, und nicht wie ursprünglich geplant, Ende 2018, starten sollen. *Am 7. Juli 2018 gab Robbie, in einem Interview mit'' Yahoo Movies'' bekannt, dass Harley Quinn, im Film mehrere neue Kostüme tragen werde. Zudem gab sie bekannt, da in die Hauptcharaktere in den Comics alle Hellhäutig sind, dass es verschiedene Ethnien im Hauptcast geben wird. *Am 16. Juli 2018 gab The Warp bekannt, dass der Film ein Team aus Black Canary, Huntress, Cassandra Cain, Lady Shiva, Renee Montoya und Harley Quinn umfassen soll. *Am 3. August 2018 gab Comicbookmovies.com bekannt, dass für die Rolle der Black Canary momentan Zwei Anwärterinnen gebe. So sollen momentan, Jodie Comer und Vanessa Kirby in Verhandlungen um die Rolle stecken. Weiterhin wolle man angeblich Alexandra Daddario für die Rolle der Huntress haben. *Am 6. August 2018 veröffentlichte Warner Bros. eine offzielle Synopsis zum Film: "After splitting up with The Joker, Harley Quinn and three other female superheroes – Black Canary, Huntress and Renee Montoya – come together to save the life of a little girl (Cassandra Cain) from an evil crime lord.” ''Zu Deutsch: ''"Nachdem sie mit dem Joker abgebrochen hat, kommen Harley Quinn und drei andere weibliche Superhelden – Black Canary, Huntress und Renee Montoya – zusammen um das Leben eines kleinen Mädchens (Cassandra Cain) vor einem Bösen Kriminellen zu retten." *Der Film soll unter dem Arbeitstitel Fox Force Five gedreht werden. *Am 6. August 2018 gab The Warp bekannt, das Black Mask der Schurke des Films werden soll. *Am 10. August 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Sängerin Lady Gaga Gerüchten zu Folge, eine Rolle im Film, vor etwa Drei Monaten, abglehnt habe. *Am 24. September 2018 gab Warner Bros. den Kinostart für den 7. Februar 2020 bekannt. *Am 26. September 2018 Deadline.com bekannt, dass Mary Elizabeth Winstead und Jurnee Smollett-Bell als Huntress und Black Canary gecastet wurden. *Am 3. Oktober 2018 gab The Warp bekannt, dass Rosie Perez die Rolle der Renee Montoya übernehmen wird. *Am 1. November 2018 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Ewan McGregor die Rolle des Black Mask übernehmen wird. *Am 14. November 2018 gab Variety.com bekannt, dass Ella Jay Basco die Rolle von Cassandra Cain übernehmen wird. *Am 11. Dezemebr 2018 gab Warner Bros '' eine komplette Castliste bekannt, darunter wurde Chris Messina als Serienkiller ''Victor Zsasz benannt. Weitere Rollen sollen von Ali Wong, Steven Williams, Derek Wilson, Dana Lee, Francois Chau, Matthew Willing und Robert Catrini übernommen werden. Am 16. Dezember 2018 ergänzte Variety.com die Liste um Schauspieler Michael Masini. *Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 14. Januar 2019 in Los Angeles. Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe